These days, unmanned flying bodies such as a multicopter having a camera are gaining popularity. For unmanned flying bodies, a no-fly zone is set in order to control the airframes of the unmanned flying bodies such that the unmanned flying bodies are disabled to get in the no-fly zone; currently, however, no restriction related with image taking with these unmanned flying bodies is stipulated.